


Out In The Open

by chokeprildemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, Lap Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: Just some krtsk public sex porn, that's all.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Out In The Open

The door to his private changing room was knocked three times, Tsukishima was in the middle of finishing the last touch up to his makeup. He asked the person behind the door to come in while he applied for the lip gloss. 

"Tsukki, you ready?" a flock of raven hair peaked at his door

"Just a moment" he answered

"Looking good aren't we?" the man compliments him, his infamous shit eating grin plastered on his face and Tsukishima rolled his eyes jokingly

"You're not getting another of me after the show, Kuroo-san" he bites but Kuroo knew the word has no poison in it. 

"Tch, stingy" the older pouted, Tsukishima chuckled lightly to his antics. 

Kuroo took his hand, squeezing as a sign of comforting the younger, "Tell me if it's too much okay?" he said softly

"Mn"

"You know the safe word right?" 

Tsukishima nodded, he's nervous. Kuroo squeezed his palm again, "Together?" 

"Together" Tsukishima repeated

CLINK. Kuroo clasped the neck collar to Tsukishima's long and slender neck before he sat himself on the chair while the other placed himself on the floor, next to Kuroo's knee. 

"Let the show begins"

**A week before**

"Master-Slave?" Tsukishima frowned

"You gotta be kidding me" Kuroo added

"Do I look like I am?" Sugawara asked

The vote for the monthly special show is out, the patrons have voted for Kuroo and Tsukishima duo for the event with a master-slave themed. They are working in the adult business industry; as a host, stripper, anything, you name it. As long as it involves pleasing the customer's needs and spending money on them, the more the better. 

The club indeed has a way for their customers to sleep with the hosts, with higher fees of course. But this, the particular event which only allow certain VVIP members with their own kinks and fetishes of watching the hosts fuck each other in a clear view box. That's on another level of deep and dark business they're doing in this organization and it is expected of them to have sex even without feelings attached. Besides the pay are good. 

"Tsukki, you haven't done this play before have you?

"Nor" Tsukishima answered lowly. 

"You can refuse if you want" Sugawara said, worried of his employee. 

"Yeah, we can find another substitute for you. Maybe Akaashi?" Kuroo suggested

"No. I can do this" Tsukishima said

Kuroo, "But, Tsukki" 

"Let me do this" he pushed his voice deeper, determined by his decision, "Besides...I believe in you" 

Tsukishima said in lower voice as he reached for Kuroo's finger for support. They haven't dated officially yet but everyone in the room can perfectly see how Kuroo was so in love with Tsukishima. And how Tsukishima shows his vulnerable side to Kuroo only. 

Tsukishima mostly involved in a face to face business with his customers, he hates performing in front of the audience. Its got to do with an unpleasant memory attached to it; that night, he was dancing to his routine as usual but one of the patrons from the crowd got brave and tried to climb the stage to get closer to Tsukishima. The patron got kicked and banned from the club because he violated the rules but that doesn't stop him from tailing and stalking Tsukishima to his house. He almost got harassed by this obsessed fan of him when the stalker suddenly jumped on him at the alley to his house. 

He was lucky that Kuroo was keeping a close eye on him, they made a pack to catch the stalker. But he still keeps his distance two blocks away to not alarm the obsessed fan. The man was then handed to the authority with an assault and potential criminal charges.

Since then, Kuroo had always accompany Tsukishima to his house even though their directions were on the opposite way, even though Tsukishima insisted that he can protect himself but Kuroo revolted back by saying he wanted to spend time with him more. Tsukishima knew Kuroo did all that to protect him from future danger but he actually feel at ease to have a strong and capable hot guy escorting him to home every night after work. It's a pleasant feeling talking and roasting Kuroo for his lame jokes. He had fun. 

Sugawara, "Do you two need to rehearse first?" 

"I think it's for the best. Tsukki is not familiar with the theme" Kuroo answered, "What do you say?" he moved his gaze to Tsukishima, eyes deep in concern. 

"I will be in your care" he bowed slightly to Kuroo and Sugawara. 

Two days before the show, Kuroo invited Tsukishima to his house since the younger is not comfortable doing any of his work activities at his house or at his own club except if it's in business hours only. The two of them promised to meet at the train station with Kuroo fetching the latter and them walking to his house. 

"Make yourself at home, it's nothing fancy but it's home" Kuroo smiled while put away his coat on the rack

Tsukishima gazed into the living space that Kuroo owned, the interior was simple. Photo frames of Kuroo and his friends; one with spiky white and black streak hair and another one a blonde with an undercut style, the frames are near the flat screen lcd tv. Big window to the balcony and a black leather couch in the middle of the space. Tsukishima is guilty for thinking that it must be so good to have Kuroo plowing deep into him against the glass and on the couch. The man is indeed handsome and hot after all, those biceps could destroy him and he would say thank you instead.

"Tsukki" Kuroo called, Tsukishima is in deep trance; thinking about Kuroo or maybe fantasizing about the older body and hard muscles against his lean body

"Hey" Kuroo called again, this time his voice sounds deep near Tsukishima's ear, making him blushed and hot. Red hues spreading over his face, especially across his nose bridge. 

"Nervous?" 

The man pulled Tsukishima's body near him, hands around his waist, hips meeting hips, Kuroo's lingering kisses on his jaws and near his lips. They were in a private space, so Tsukishima let Kuroo touch him all he wants, besides they are already way ahead of that courting stage. Kuroo and Tsukishima had done more than just kissing and holding hands, they sleep together on a regular basis. Both needs the release, he knew Kuroo likes him and Tsukishima? Maybe he did like Kuroo too? Though it's still vague to describe what their relationship is based on now since they never really talked about it. 

Glowing amber eyes stare into him, dragging him deep down into the flame. Kuroo's hand lingers on his lower waist, moving lazily up and down his back and then to his waist again, never further. His right hand then cups Tsukishima's face before he closed the distance between them to place a kiss on the younger's lips. 

They kissed slowly for a while, feeling each other's lips. Kuroo pulled Tsukishima closer to him, hugging his tall slim body against his muscular built. The older inhaled a breathe on Tsukishima's golden flocks, a sweet scent of mixed berries invades his senses. Tsukishima, despite his cold demeanor, he likes sweets and fruits– strawberries to be exact. While Kuroo who prefers more strong and musky scent like sandalwood, he is actually loving the sweet scent coming from Tsukishima's shampoo. 

"Did you took a bath before coming here? You smelled good" Kuroo kissed Tsukishima's cheek and then his lips again. Hands ruffling the hair gently, pressing circular motion to ease his partner. 

Tsukishima on the other side is loving Kuroo's touch on his head, it soothes him. He lets a short "Mn" as a yes to Kuroo's question. A soft moaned almost escaped his throat, Tsukishima leaned more into Kuroo's touch. Snuggling his head to the large hand, the act is almost like a cat asking for pets from their owner. Kuroo let Tsukishima nuzzled his head into his palm and he chuckled a little as the younger starts to pepper him with kisses on the hand. 

The next morning, Tsukishima was left lying dead on the bed while Kuroo is washing himself in the shower. He tried to drag Tsukishima into the shower with him but he’s too tired from their training plus the earlier making out they had before the actual training. He is exhausted, that was the first time he ever had a long hour of fucking and messing around with Kuroo in his entire life. Kuroo is indeed a professional and he know the way to his body.

His touches still lingers on his body and the light leather strap marks on his neck, Kuroo’s big hand print around his waist as the man thrust into him mercilessly. Tsukishima remembers them all, he feels his lower half twitched again. But his body were clean and no any excess liquid were left on his body even though Kuroo definitely gave him a butt load of shots on his face and his inside earlier. That man, is a, monster. Kuroo could go on for hours and hours of plowing and hammering himself into him whether they’re on the couch, shower or even on the bed. 

Kuroo comes out from the shower with a towel wrapped around his lower body, muscles and sturdy flesh. Tsukishima cursed under his breath as Kuroo invades his space, peppering him with lovely kisses that feels cold from the morning shower. 

“Why are you even awake” he complained

“I went for a quick jog earlier” Kuroo answered

“Fucking ex-athlete” Tsukishima cursed 

“It’s for the muscles Tsukki! Besides, you love them. I remember you were screaming my name, urging me to push in deeper last night” Kuroo’s voice taunting him and Tsukishima is fighting a great amount of patience not to smash the man before him if it wasn’t for his limp body. 

“Come on, I made us some breakfast. Your favorite french toast and my grandma’s famous strawberry jam” Kuroo pulled the sleeping man into his embrace and leaned in to kiss his lips again

“I gotta shower first” Tsukishima hold a hand to Kuroo’s lips, putting a barrier between their face, also hiding his embarrassed face

“Why are you being shy now, you literally just sucked my dick using that pretty mouth of yours last night” he cooed to Tsukishima while trying to make his way to the younger man’s lips again.

“Phrasing!” 

Tsukishima is a stuttering mess, his face heated up a lot for someone who just woke up from bed. 

* * *

“Let the show begin!”

Sugawara’s loud voice was heard through out the speaker in the club, the blind on the stage was lifted up. A big glass box is revealed behind the velvet curtain, there were two men inside the transparent box; one in a loose suit and another in a soft pink silk robe. The one in pink is sitting on the floor with an equally matched pink moon choker around his slender neck with his leash was held by the one in black. Both of them were wearing a mask to hide their face; each with matching black and pink color. 

The VVIP patrons were sitting at a round table, each were wearing a mask of their own. Tsukishima tintedly smiling at the ridiculous settings but he’s actually relieved to see the patrons were hiding behind their masks. The thought of being watched directly by their naked eyes gave shivers to his spine but in a gross kind of way. Kuroo circled his thumb behind Tsukishima’s head, easing him, that eveything will be okay and fine.

Once the lights in the club were all dim lighted, leaving only the spot light showing Kuroo and Tsukishima on the center stage. Music blasted through out the speaker, they chose to play [ "Sway" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RT5yDjBc_UI) by The Pussycat Dolls version; the pop-mix version of the jazz song was a “ _classic update”_ as Tsukishima said. Kuroo unleashed the rope tying on Tsukishima’s neck to his hand, and he then whispered while his gaze never waver to their audiences. 

The host then starts to dance by bringing his legs apart first, showing the pink lace panty hiding underneath his milky thigh. With Kuroo’s help, Tsukishima held the older’s hand to stand up from his position, he walked in front of Kuroo while maintaining his eye contacts to the crowds. The dancer is not wearing any heels but the thigh length silk robe is good enough to show off his long and smooth legs. 

**_~ When marimba rhythm start to play, dance with me, make me sway_ **

Tsukishima rolls his body to Kuroo, showing his back to the eyes watching him. One of his legs was pushed far back enough to show more of his back thigh and his firm buttocks.

**_~ Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more_ **

He walks behind Kuroo’s chair; hugging him, feeling the man’s chest and whispering the song’s lyrics to his ears. Tsukishima’s hand then travels low down to Kuroo’s abdomen, his eyes staring into their patrons. 

**_~ Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease_ **

The hands traveled down to Kuroo’s thigh, squeezing the flesh a lil bit before they went back up to Kuroo’s chest, then to the man’s neck and jaw.

**_~ When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me_ **

Tsukishima turned Kuroo’s face gently to his; placing a chaste kiss on the man’s lips and Kuroo chased him. The man in black kissed the dancer on his lips and he nibbled on Tsukishima’s lower lips.

**_~ Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you_ **

The man in pink walks in front of Kuroo, he invites himself on Kuroo’s lap, spreading legs on the man’s thigh and one of Kuroo’s hands automatically places itself on Tsukishima’s waist. 

**_~ Only you have that magic technique, when we sway, I go weak_ **

Tsukishima unties the ribbon tying around his waist, he strips himself off the silk robe half naked. A trace of lingerie top in the same soft pink color was shown on his back, he rolled his body down dramatically and Kuroo caught him. Oikawa whistled in approval at the back, he was just getting cold water from their bartender. The focus went back to Tsukishima turning his body to the audience once again, he spread his legs wide; showing the pink lace panty underneath.

**_~ I can hear the sounds on violins, long before it begins_ **

One of the patrons loosened their neck tie, some even swallowed in their own throat. Tsukishima, in half of his silk robe, was falling off of his shoulder; showing fair skin with the lines of lingerie framing his bones. Kuroo’s hands seem to make a move to Tsukishima’s flat abdomen now, feeling and lifting the silk robe off Tsukishima’s thigh as a tease to their viewers.

**_~ Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now_ **

Tsukishima finished the last phrases of the lyric with his hips wavering on Kuroo’s lap in a crescent moon shape and then licking his lips, seducing hungry eyes on him. Once the song finished it’s loop, Tsukishima strips off his robe completely, leaving him in the pink lingerie only. 

The dancer goes down again, this time facing his back from the crowd to show his almost bare back. Tsukishima starts to unzip Kuroo’s pants and freeing the hardened cock in the man’s tight slack. Kissing the man’s head slightly, he tried to lick and took Kuroo inside his mouth. The view on the stage seems like Tsukishima on his knees bobbing his head up and down in between Kuroo’s legs. But on another camera angle, the view on the screen shows Tsukishima taking Kuroo’s fat and thick cock inside him and sucking on him like a champion he is. 

Kuroo yanked Tsukishima’s head hard as he felt a rush feeling coming in between the heat of his hard cock. Tsukishima’s mouth was wet, warm and tight at the same time, he was lucky to be the one getting the hot blowjob from the dancer. Tsukishima let Kuroo’s length out from his mouth with a pop sound, a wet trail of saliva mixing with Kuroo’s pre-cum connecting his tongue with the swollen head, the camera focus zoomed in on the dancer’s lips. 

“Beautiful” Kuroo says to his _‘slave’, “Here, now”_ the _master_ pointed on his lap again _._

Tsukishima sits on his _master’s_ lap again; his face and body facing the crowd. Now, all of his body and a growing hard on his cock was clearly present and shown to the crowd. Kuroo starts with spreading the dancer’s legs apart, far enough to show the trace of a pre-cum forming on top of his pink lace panty. Tsukishima tried to hide his face due to embarrassment, but Kuroo whispered sugary words to his ear again and the _slave_ spread his legs willingly to the audience.

The _Master_ kneads his _slave’s_ inner thigh slowly; massaging the flesh with his large hand. Sometimes, he squeezed a lil bit too hard and it left a red mark on Tsukishima’s fair skin. His hands moved up to the flat of Tsukishima’s abdomen, pressing on the hard muscle and circling around the navel ring attached to his _slave’s_ central. 

“Ah-“ a small moan escaped Tsukishima’s lips

Kuroo smiled at the reaction, he knew he’s been doing a great job once his partner starts to moan; getting lost into the pleasure and forgetting the surroundings. Tsukishima’s hand automatically found Kuroo’s neck for a support and he lets the dancer lean his body to him, he likes it and the audience loves it

The large hand travels down again, slowly snaking its way into the pink lace. Another small whimper from Tsukishima’s lips, Kuroo’s hand found his cock. And the man in pink starts to pant, mouth slightly open, gasping for air as the hand palmed his erection up and down beneath the pink lace. 

Kuroo’s hand job always feels good, the way his hand grasped and squeezed on his length and the slippery strokes giving him the euphoric, making Tsukishima spreading his legs wider as a signal; he wants Kuroo to touch him more. One of Kuroo’s other hand found his nipple, the raven teased his nubs over the silk of his lingerie and it made him go hard in seconds. 

“Mas-master” the _slave_ whimpered

“Yes, Lily?” 

Lily is Tsukishima’s stage name, he thought having a flower as a stage name would be cute plus he is not very creative with names either. So he just chose whatever sounds good and easy for everyone to refer and ask for him. 

“Tou-touch me, Master” Tsukishima cried while he searched for Kuroo’s lips and the man gave him his kiss

“Where, Lily. Where do you want me to touch you?” Kuroo says to Tsukishima’s ear while still peppering his _slave_ with endless kisses while still locking his gaze with the crowd. 

“Here, Master. Please, Lily wants you here” Tsukishima led Kuroo’s hand to his entrance, the rim was squeezing in and out, desperate for attention. 

“Come, Lily. Let the Master show you how to pleasure yourself here” Kuroo took Tsukishima’s finger and he guided him instead.

First, _The Master_ starts with pushing his own _slave’s_ digit inside him, a short mewl was heard throughout each ear piece that the patrons have. Tsukishima’s sexy moan and Kuroo’s own deep and raspy voice was delivered right through to their ears. Some of them even start to fidget in their own seat to the visual of the two hosts touching and pleasuring themselves with the extra audio effect in their earpiece. 

“Add one more” Kuroo whispered to Tsukishima's ear while he focused his gaze on the audience as if to lure their eyes to them, it's what this clear box shows after all. 

“Mas-master” the man in pink whimpered in pleasure as Kuroo spread his long fingers, _teaching him_ how to finger himself. 

Kuroo, “You’re ready, want this?” The man took Tsukishima’s hand to the hardened cock in between the dancer’s legs. 

The man in pink nodded, licking his lips; his throat feels dry from the panting and moaning. But it didn’t last long before a pleasured cry was heard through the audience’s earpiece gain. Kuroo invites himself into Tsukishima’s hole, the entrance was easy as they did it so many times already but the man in black needs to make sure that he’s doing it slowly just for the sake of their viewers. He can see some of them gasping and hanging their mouths agape to Tsukishima’s short moans but sharp enough to their senses. 

Smiling smugly to their audience’s reactions, Kuroo starts to move inside his partner slowly but deep enough to drag another long and desperate cry from Tsukishima. He adjusted their position by lifting Tsukishima’s legs higher so he could show more where his dick was going in and out of the man’s hole. Kuroo built up his pace as his other hand paid attention to Tsukishima’s red nipples; tugging and playing with the sensitive nubs. 

“I’m close, ah-“ Tsukishima gargles as Kuroo’s fingers find their way into the dancer’s mouth, “ _Master,_ AGH!” the man came undone, it was a beautiful shot and once again it shocked their audiences. 

“So soon Love, I’m not done with you yet” 

Kuroo tightened his grip underneath Tsukishima’s knees as he thrusted upwards and into the dancer’s hole. Their bodies were wet with sweats and Tsuksihima’s own semen; all sorts of lewd squelching and moans mixing together, Kuroo is pretty excited himself. Tsukishima starts to cry as the pleasure feels too much on him; show and work were long gone from his mind the moment Kuroo entered him. His insides were being rearranged over and over again every time the big and long cock rammed into him.

Kuroo rammed into him one last time before releasing his load inside, Tsukishima came again; his body shook tremendously to the carnal pleasure. Kuroo was twitching underneath, he took his time and once the high wave was over he drew himself out. White and thick liquid drips from the gape of Tsukishima’s inside, Kuroo pulled a butt plug from the inside of his pocket and he quickly pushed the pink plug into the gaping hole. Tsukishima whined again, the empty feelings he had when Kuroo pulled himself out is now being replaced with the thick plug. It almost made him sick in the gut because of it. 

The show ended with Tsukishima panting on Kuroo’s lap and chest, his legs still sprawled apart for the sake of the show. Curtains being drawn again and once the audio team confirmed that they’re good to go, Kuroo quickly dressed back and he lifted Tsukishima, carrying the man in his arms. They were headed to the after care room after Kuroo yelled to the team to bring more towels and warm water for them. 

“Don’t get mad at them Tetsu” Tsukishima says weakly, “They’re doing their best” he placed his palm on Kuroo’s cheek as he sensed the man’s uneasiness. 

Kuroo clicked his tongue, he was particularly annoyed at the crowd and patrons, their lust and greed were reflected in their eyes even though each of them were wearing masks. 

Kuroo handled the cleaning on Tsukishima’s body himself, he asked to be left with the dancer alone after apologizing to the after care team. He wiped Tsukishima’s body with so much care and love that it’s too obvious for anyone to guess that the man is too deeply in love with his coworker. 

“You were good today” Kuroo praised Tsukishima while he brushed the swollen crying eyes.

“You too” Tsukishima replied, he leaned into the touch, it was warm. 

“Let’s go home Tsukki” 

“Yeah, home”

The man falls asleep again in Kuroo’s arm, he didn’t wake up during the journey to Kuroo’s apartment, not even once in the car or when Kuroo carried him into his house. 

Kuroo, “Babe, we’re home, shower” he nuzzles him

“ ’m too tired” the man complained

Kuroo chuckled, shower can wait, besides they already cleaned themselves enough at work just now. The man snakes his arms around Tsukishima’s torso, pulling his body closer to him. Tsukishima sighed in content, he tucks his head under Kuroo’s chin. Kuroo’s warmth is spreading across his body, the hotter man is indeed his own personal heat ventilator now. 

»»» THE END «««

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this might the one and only krtsk I will write so far? And I'm only doing it for Sara. I haven't written for this ship in ages, so apologize for the ooc. Thank you if you've made it this far and thank you for reading this. 
> 
> \- Nao


End file.
